


Eat Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, flustered chanhee, innocent juyeon, mention of bbangkyu, no context porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: juyeon, big "bad" wolf.chanhee, sweet & not so innocent.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Eat Me Up

juyeon bursts into chanhee's room, blush on his face and breathing rapid as he leans on the door. worried, chanhee rushes over to juyeon.

"are you okay? what happened?" chanhee brushes juyeon's bangs from his face, trying to get him to look at him.

"chanhee," juyeon whines, "i feel hot."

"do you feel sick?" chanhee asks, guiding juyeon to sit on his bed, "do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

"no," juyeon grunts, "i feel weird," he pauses for a few breaths, "down there."

chanhee's eyes trail down juyeon's body and lands on the giant tent in his pants. He feels his cheeks heat up.

"oh, wh-what happend?" chanhee stammers.

"i-i saw," juyeon's fingers clutch at chanhee's bed sheets, "i didn't mean to spy but i wanted to see what changmin was up to but i saw him with younghoon, k-kissing... and doing... other stuff..."

chanhee blushes even harder, "o-oh..."

the two sit there in a beat of silence, juyeon looking at chanhee's flushed ears, feeling chanhee's eyes over his crotch. juyeon whines.

"chanhee, hurts," juyeon says, referring to the tightness in his pants.

chanhee looks juyeon in the eyes for the first time since he barraged in. panicking he blurts out, "i'll help you."

juyeon tilts his head, "am i going to be ok?"

"ye-yeah, juyeon, i'll take care of you ok?" chanhee heats up, "did- uh- did changmin or younghoon see you?"

juyeon shakes his head and chanhee nods, "oh, ok," chanhee stands up and sits next to juyeon on the bed, "um, first, you have to take off your pants be-because it hurts right?"

juyeon nods, his hands fumble with the zipper and he whines in frustration. chanhee takes juyeon's hands and helps him unzip. chanhee's heart is racing in his chest, pounding against his rib cage as he slowly undresses juyeon from his jeans. juyeon's tip leaked through his grey briefs and chanhee takes a gulp. at this point juyeon and chanhee are both sitting in the middle of the bed, facing each other.

"does that feel a little better?" chanhee asks, his voice light and floaty, juyeon's heavy breathing getting to his core.

juyeon nods slightly, "still hurts," he pouts.

"okay," chanhee breathes, "we.. we have to moves your boxers too."

chanhee's hands shakes as he reaches for the band of juyeon's briefs, his eyes trail up and lock with juyeon's. a breath gets caught in his throat as his fingers slip through the elastic bands and tug. chanhee gulps when he feels juyeon's length spring free from the briefs. juyeon gasps, and he grips chanhee's arm.

"chanhee," juyeon whimpers.

chanhee's pitching a tent in his own grey sweats & he twitches at his name coming from juyeon's lips. he scoots closer to juyeon and gently touches his tip, massaging his hand over him gently. juyeon sighs in relief and chanhee peeks at him again before wrapping his hand fully around juyeon and stroking slowly.

juyeon moans, clutching chanhee tighter and closer. his hot breath brushes against chanhee's neck and he shudders.

"chanhee," his breath hits chanhee's ears.

chanhee picks up his pace and juyeon groans. he looks up into juyeon's eyes again and saw something more lustrous than before.

"juyeon?" chanhee whispers, his breath shaking and body hot. he hadn't realized until now that juyeon was scooting closer and closer until it felt like juyeon sweating and groaning was looming over him. 

chanhee's grip tightens as he becomes even more aware of juyeon. at that juyeon lurches forward, trapping chanhee between himself and the wall.

"ha-" juyeon groans.

his hip stutters and chanhee whimpers. he felt so tiny under juyeon like this, with his hands getting fucked through with juyeon's heavy leaking cock. juyeon thrusts up again and chanhe freezes, holding still as juyeon continues to use chanhee's hands to get off.

"juyeon," chanhee moans, the pressure in his own pants leaking through his sweats now.

juyeon picks up his speed and leans closer to chanhee, his breath heating up chanhee's blushing red cheeks.

"chanhee," juyeon groans, "-wanna kiss you," he pleads.

chanhee closes his eyes, tilts his head up and puckers his lips. juyeon gives a light kiss, then laps his toungue over chanhee's bottom lip. the younger gasps and juyeon dives right in, sucking eagerly on chanhee's tongue.

oh no, chanhee thinks, hes gonna eat me up!

"ah-" chanhee moans,

juyeon pulls away and takes a long look at chanhee, disheveled, hot & flushed. he looks ravished. juyeon growls and chanhee shivers underneath him.

"juyeon," chanhee's high pitched voice carries as he finally comes down. did he really just come from having his hands fucked, being eyed down and growled at, all by juyeon? chanhee felt so good, he didnt even care anymore.

juyeon leans down again and kisses chanhee feverishly. he bites gently on chanhee's lip and sucks before he pulls away. chanhee watches juyeon above him as he feels something hot trailing down his hands. juyeon groans, eyes locked on chanhee's as he comes. as he finishes he leans down and plants a small kiss on chanhee's lips.

"a-all done?" chanhee asks breathlessly, "feel better?"

juyeon nods, wrapping his hands under chanhee and dragging him to lay on the bed.

"tissue, juyeon," chanhee asks and juyeon obeys, watching as chanhee wipes his cum off of his hands.

after he finishes, chanhee tosses the tissues onto the floor and covers his face, "i have to go shower."

he turns to his side and notices juyeon's dick still outside of his pants. blushing, he rolls over to the other side, "juyeon put your... put your pants back on!"

after chanhee hears juyeon's zipper zip up, he sits up and sighs. looking over at juyeon he takes the older's hand, "lets go take a shower," he says as he leads them out of the room and into the bathroom. he thinks to himself about how hes going to explain this to everyone but for now, he's gotta just clean the two of them and deal with the problem later.

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow pls be nice 🙏 this is my second smut ever & ik im not that good at it but i had an idea of juyeon trapping chanhee to a wall and using him to get off 🥴 so i put it into action! also love me some innocence ruined 😋 so i added a dash of innocent juyeon & chanhee who is mad in love with juyeon take this opportunity to go crazyy 🤪 pls lmk if u like or dislike it so i can improve LOL


End file.
